The Little Pony Legend: 4 Year Anniversary Recap
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: Celebrating 4 magical years of The Little Pony Legend. You know how the story goes, now hear from the character's themselves about the Legend and what they learned from these unforgettable adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I won't be writing any new stories of LPL, instead I'm going to have kind of my version of a recap of the saga. Basically, interviewing the characters that have come so far at this point in the story, and my way to revisit the glory days one more time.**

 **First interview is Princess Avatar Korra**

 ***(~)***

 **I am a Princess.**

 _Since the imprisonment of the dark spirit Vaatu, the Avatar has been the soul protector of the human world and the bridge between the human and spirit realms. There have been many Avatars who changed the world, sometimes for the better but often times had to pay a dire price. One Avatar, Aang, stood out from among the rest in which he saved the entire world at the age of twelve and was part of the construction of the United Republic of Nations. However, one Avatar stood out even more so from Aang and ever the rest. One who started out very low in her life only to rise up by completely altering the image that the Avatar had built over the centuries. But for the better._

 _That girl, was Korra…_

(~)

"I discovered I was the Avatar when I was only five years old. The first time I realized I wasn't like any other kid was when I was saving my childhood friend Teo from a bunch of bullies. Next thing I knew I created a small earthquake by stomping my food on the ground. It was the first time I earthbended. I didn't know how to react, really. I was just as stunned as anybody. A bit scared, even. But when I got home and my parents explained to me what the Avatar was and who _I_ was that fear went away. I became kind of excited."

"Normally, any other kid would be scared straight if they found out they were the reincarnation of an ancient hero destined to save the world, but for me I saw it as an adventure. An opportunity. Even as a kid I always wanted to do something great when I grew up. I wanted to make a difference somehow, and yes I'm aware that's kind of a lot for a five year old." ***giggle*** "But, my parents supported me and I got a visit from the White Lotus and the rest is history."

(~)

 _After the White Lotus found out Korra was the new Avatar, they made it their mission to teach the child everything she needed to learn. The original agreement was for her to travel and see the world to gain more experience, but only when she was old enough, around twelve years old like Aang, so she could have a normal childhood with her parents before she had to leave. However, things did not go as planned when Zaheer and the rest of the Red Lotus tried to kidnap the child. The White Lotus and Korra's parents then decided to start Korra's training quicker than before and keep her safe within the walls of a compound if this were to ever happen again._

 _Thus, Korra has lived the isolated and uneventful childhood she had come to dislike for so long._

(~)

"Nobody ever told me about Zaheer until I was eighteen, so I pretty much grew up believing Aang wanted me to remain in that compound for my own safety. I didn't question it too much at the time because, well it was Aang, so I complied. But, that didn't mean I liked it. I openly voiced out my dislike for living in that place, and my parents not being around as much as they used to. But, thankfully, I did have a way or persuading the White Lotus to let them visit more often." ***smirk***

"So yeah, it was pretty much a basic routine after that. Every day I trained and trained and studied and studied and got a few breaks here and there, got weekends off too but, all in all I was pretty much forced to grow up too fast. Okay, well maybe not _that_ fast. I took any chance I got to have a little bit of fun…even if it meant at the White Lotus's expense. BTW, If you ever hear them mention anything about a few worms in the tea one time; Guilty!" ***laugh*** "Hey, I was five, cut me some slack."

"And yeah, I won't deny it, I snuck out whenever I could. I know, it was wrong but in my defense I lived in a compound surrounded by no-nonsense adults and…no, I think that's pretty sums it up, I was a kid who lived in a compound surrounded by stuffy adults, need I say anymore?"

"Anyway, when I snuck out I would see Teo and we would go up to the roof of his house and just talk about our hopes and dreams and, I even met Naga during one of my sneak outs. I found her wandering around the tundra and took her in. We've been friends ever since. I didn't know up entirely by myself, and I honestly can't complain too much. The Sentries took good care of me, I had good food, though I had to get them to switch to vegetarian since, for some reason, meat always made me feel rather woozy, and I had a few toys, not too many but I wasn't much of a "playing with dolls" kind of girl. There was also Katara, who was by far the best person there and the closest to a grandmother I had. She told me stories about her adventures and about Aang, which only motivated me to keep on training and become a better Avatar. And of course, my parents' visits and Naga were the highlight too. But, even with the positives, I still felt…kind of empty sometimes. It took me a few years to finally realize why."

(~)

 _Aside from her isolation, there was still one thing that kept Korra's youthful and fiery spirit alive. Even in her childhood, she would have recurring dreams of a magical land, magical creatures and even a powerful Sonic Rainboom that only ignited her spirit all the more._

(~)

"I started having the dreams very early on. In fact, I think it wasn't long after I came to live at the compound. The first couple of times were fuzzy but later on I started seeing a lot of beautiful images every night. I saw winged creatures, I heard music, I could feel and hear the galloping of tiny hooves, the incredible sound of the Sonic Rainboom. I woke up, not screaming, but trembling with excitement, almost as if I was actually there! I had never felt anything like that before. For a while I even began focusing more on my dreams than my training. I started drawing them on pieces of paper and I even started singing. At first it was just humming, but before long I was belting it out solos and arias, making up my own lyrics as I went along it was amazing! I never felt happier than when I was singing. It was my own way of expressing myself. You would not believe the looks on the White Lotus's faces when they saw me hit the high notes so effortlessly. I'll never forget it."

"I even started sharing my dreams with Katara, Naga and even Teo…but, then I had the nightmare."

"I didn't know it at the time, but I saw Vaatu. I saw his horrible image and could feel his tentacles around her, tightening, trying to suffocate me until I woke up in a cold sweat. Katara sang me back to sleep. That was the last straw for the White Lotus and…It was for me too. That nightmare was too horrifying that for weeks I was scared to even go back to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I could see him."

"After a while, I realized they were right. I had been neglecting my studies and I had to get back to them. It was hard for me but I eventually learned to push aside my old fantasies and study being the Avatar. I stopped drawing, but I never, ever, stopped singing. I still kept singing, my heart just wouldn't let it go. I couldn't. I wouldn't. So, my voice stayed."

"You know, looking back, I realize now just why being the Avatar was so important for me for so long. Those dreams, or rather what they meant, they filled up that empty space in my heart. I felt like there was something more for me. For once, I felt…like _me_. But, when I pushed that all aside I tried filling up the hole with my Avatar tittle and, you know what?…it kind of worked."

"I felt like I was accomplishing something, or at least trying to. But, because of that I also forgot my promise to Teo. Heck, I practically forgot him almost entirely and even though things between us are better now, I still have that stinging feeling of regret."

"Over time, being the Avatar became everything to me. It was my identity, who I was, _what_ I was, what I was supposed to be, what others wanted me to be. It was a seed that was sinked in so deep it took a pretty long time for me to finally spit it out, even after I got my wings. Now, you're probably saying "Oh, but it's the White Lotus's fault because they told you to stop dreaming", right? Well, that's not entirely true. Yes, they played a part in that but, I played just as much of a role in it too. I let fear get the better of me. I let fear guide me and I listened to what they had to say. Vaatu was real and I didn't want to see that again. I forgot about it latter on, sure, but by then the damage was already done."

"However, I can't say I was entirely lost. Those dreams, wether I remembered them or not, stayed with me in spirit even if I didn't know it at the time. Because of that, I never lost sight of the root of what I wanted to do: I wanted to do what was right, and I thought the _only_ way to do that was by being the _Avatar_. In other words: What people expected me to be, which stood in my way. I had the good intentions, yes, just not always the right motivation. I wanted to help people, I wanted to do what was right, but I didn't think I could if I wasn't the Avatar or a better Avatar or the Avatar Aang was. I was in a very, very deep hole I had to climb out of and, thanks to a group of colorful ponies…"

"I finally did."

(~)

 _Seventeen years old, Korra was finally ready to study airbending. But, the tomboyish Avatar had struggle in mastering the element. When Tenzin couldn't move to the south to train her, Korra took matters into her own hands._

(~)

"I had already mastered earth, fire and water easily and I was ready to learn airbending. Naturally, I was excited to have Tenzin teach me since I never was able to master airbending before but I really did want to learn it. However, that couldn't happen because Tenzin was needed back in Republic City due to the whole Amon and Equalists thing. I tried convincing the White Lotus to let me go with him to train but, big shock, they said no.

"I'm still not sure what it was that got me to do it. Was it my rebellious spirit? Was it me being tired of my isolation? Was it my Avatar instincts telling me to go? Or was it my destiny calling me? Either way, there was no doubt in my mind that I had to go. I needed to go. So, I did."

"I mounted onto Naga's back and got on the next ship to Republic City and to this day I never regretted it."

(~)

 _Upon arriving to Republic City, Korra gained more than she bargained for. Both bad…and good._

(~)

"I naively thought I would fit in the moment I got there. I thought I would be surrounded by happy, friendly people and save my first life in just two days…boy was I wrong."

"It was my first day out in the real world and I was a fish out of water. Strike that, I was a goldfish swimming in a tank of tuna fish! Granted, I wasn't expecting people to know who I was since, again this was my first debut, but I wasn't expecting the city to be so…out of wrack. Street gangs harassed innocent people, the normal folks weren't all sugars and candies either, and don't even get me started on the homeless people _and_ the equalist propaganda going on. And I didn't leave such a good first impression on the law enforcement of the city. I can still see Beifong frowning at me. But, despite all the crazy nonsense, something good did happen to me that day. Something that changed my life forever."

"It was the day I met the Mane Six. The moment I looked into their eyes I felt like an invisible thread bounded us together. Suddenly, I didn't feel scared or confused anymore. Throughout my stay in Republic City not too many things made sense to me, but one thing always did. I cared about these ponies and they cared about me. For the first time in so long I felt I had gained real friends. Friends with who I could be myself with, friends who I could share my secrets, friends who would support me and knock some sense into me when I needed it. I felt like I was part of a team. I felt…like I was home. I saw so much of myself in each of them."

"When I kept on discovering just how twisted the world was, I wanted to protect them. They were completely out of their element, just like I was. We were all lost and confused in this world, there were times in which I didn't even know if I could carry on or wanted to carry on."

"But, from tribulations is where we best learn how to endure. I learned that the hard way many times. And, when you know what you're fighting for, it makes any sacrifice you make worth it."

(~)

 _Korra soon learned how to adjust to life in Republic City, becoming acquainted with the Mane Six as the days passed. But, they were not the only friends she made._

(~)

"Aside from the Mane Six, I also met Bolin and Mako. I even got to be a pro-bender for a while. Bolin's like the little brother I never had. I love him to bits and I'm supper happy I can now officially call him my brother. He's always there when you need him and always there to make you laugh. Even if he may not always know when to take things seriously. There's also Asami Sato, and needless to say I wasn't that big of a fan when we first met, but now I can honestly say she's one of the most loyal friends you can have. She had a pretty bumpy road but then again, who hasn't?"

"Now Mako…he's a different story. Was it love at first sight? Well, no. No it wasn't. Was it something that happened beyond my control? Yes and no. Let me explain. I will confess, I was very attracted to Mako after I saw him in action. But really, can you blame me? But, I of course didn't sugarcoat that he wasn't perfect. He was a jerk, he was rude, he was bossy, he didn't like me, yeah, the attraction was kind of breaking a little bit there. But, after I won us our first match, he…actually turned out to be a pretty decent guy after all. So, did I fall in love with him then? Ehhhhhh….I'm getting to it."

"I won't deny I did find him attractive, I still do, but Katara taught me a long time ago, "A pretty face can only go so far when it comes to boys." For the most part he drove me crazy! Mostly because of his attitude. I seriously didn't understand what was this guy's problem. Then Bolin told me about their parents and my perspective completely changed. While his attitude did still get to me, I couldn't help but feel bad about what he went through. Granted, I can't say I went through the same thing but…I know a thing or two about how it feels to be alone and wanting to break free from an unappealing life."

"After we saved Bolin from Amon and practicing for the championships, I got to know him a lot better. I discovered there was more to him than meets the eye and I wanted to know more about him and I even started to feel as if we had a powerful connection. I wanted us to be friends and, I will admit, I started seeing him in a whole new light. His looks didn't matter to me anymore. Don't get me wrong, he still made mistakes, his indecision between me and Asami is one of them, among others. But, he's human so he's not perfect. Just like me."

"We've been through so much together. We've been through good times, and bad times and I could go on and on about all of that but it would take me almost all day. During that whole Civil War nonsense we were both so stupid and proud and we said things we regret. It could have been so easy for me to just walk away after our first breakup and I even considered it for a moment…but then I realized, he was willing to make the effort after everything that happened. He refused to give up on me so…how could I give up on him?"

"I used to hear folks talk about how love is something uncontrollable that when you fall you fall where you land and you have no choice in the matter but, I know first hand that it's not entirely true. Love is a partnership, working as a team. It's based on friendship and trust and sacrifice. It's about making mistakes and learning from them. I love Mako, but I _stay_ with him because I choose to. Every day that I wake up, every day that we fight or mess up or disappoint each other, I choose him over and over again, and he chooses me. There isn't anybody else for me, not because I can't or won't be able to find anybody else, but because he's the one _I_ choose. And say what you want about his past, I know his heart and he knows mine. To me, he's worth it."

(~)

 _After Korra managed to defeat Amon, she dealt with many other villains as well. Including her evil uncle Unalaq, Vaatu, Zaheer and Kuvira. Each encounter scarred Korra one way or another, but through it all, there was always something that brought her back to the Light._

(~)

"As the Avatar, I couldn't wait to start fighting bad guys. I thought I could handle anything, but I still had a lot to learn. Surprisingly, I learned just as much from my enemies as I did from my teachers. From Amon, I learned about fear. About, how it can cloud your mind, even your heart. It can either stop you or push you in the wrong direction. I tried not to let fear stop me, but I did it by denying it. That was wrong. I wanted to badly to prove I was a strong and capable Avatar I didn't think I was supposed to feel fear. Heck, I hardly ever felt fear aside from that nightmare but that was a distant memory by then. However, throughout the whole Equalists revolution crisis, my friends really did help me see things differently. They helped me realize I didn't have to feel ashamed about being afraid or about sharing my feelings with those who love me. That I wasn't alone even when I try to act like I was. That, deep down inside, wether you're a bender, non-bender, pony or spirit, we all have more in common than we think. I especially learned that when you really care about somebody…you have to think of them before yourself. The ponies have done so much for me I was willing to give up my bending so Amon would free Twilight Sparkle. It didn't end well at first but you get the idea."

"From Unalaq, I learned the hard way that even when you have good intentions, the wrong kind of guidance can lead you to disaster instead of success. I trusted Unalaq because I saw first hand just who bad the spirits were and I wanted to help, I really do. But, sadly, I let my pride and own understandings cloud my judgment and I hurt a lot of the people I cared about. Take my advice, always be wary of who you trust. People will tell you what you want to hear, but in the end it could lead to your own destruction. I was fortunate enough to have my friends and family forgive me, and the Mane Six, they were with me through it all, even when I messed up. I didn't think I deserved a second chance but my friends did. Real friends, real family and even real love can always forgive any mistake and welcome home even the most repentant of hearts. I learned a lot that day, and I changed a lot, in more ways than one. I can't express how lucky I am."

"Zaheer, was probably the most life changing in more ways than one. No denying it, he was a mad man. He tried to kill innocent lives all in the name of "freedom", he attempted to murder the Earth Queen, wipe out the air nation, tormented Twilight Sparkle and myself. If not for my alicorn magic I could have died right then and there. Once I focused my magic and allowed it to do its work I got it out. I was still crippled and traumatized but at least I was alive."

"It wasn't easy for me. I'm a restless person, I live for action, I live to do things…but for a long while I couldn't. I couldn't do anything for myself and I hatted every second of it. I hatted feeling helpless, I hatted feeling week and I especially hatted that people kept trying to sugarcoat the whole situation by saying I was going to be alright when I wasn't even sure if I would be. But what was even worse…was that Twilight suffered just as much as I did. And I was the cause of it. I burned her in my fiery rage while fighting off the poison. Twilight. The pony who stayed with me through thick and thin. The pony who believed in me even when I messed up. The pony who taught me about real friendship…and she was down because of me."

"I hatted myself for such a long time. I felt like I was letting everybody down for being in the state I was. I know that wasn't true, but it's how I felt at that time. I was scared of never being myself again. I was scared of facing Twilight again and seeing that scar on her leg. I was broken. Broken in so many ways. I even started to give up until Katara showed me what I had lost so long ago."

"She gave me a box filled with drawings and things from my childhood, from before I forgot about my dreams. It was then, everything because clear. I finally realized why I was having those dreams, because I had a bond with Equestria. I was always the one Avatar who was prophesied to unite the two worlds, I was meant to meet the Mane Six, I was meant to bond with them, I was even meant to become an alicorn princess. For so many years, I had neglected those dreams and chose my Avatar tittle only to realize…that was exactly the very thing I needed to let go."

"Yes, I was the Avatar, but in reality, that was a name everybody else had given me, I never chose it. Being an alicorn, in a way, I did choose it. I choose to share my power with the ponies, I choose to face UnaVaatu, and with that choice, I gained wings, magic and a new name. A name _I_ choose this time."

"When my real destiny revealed itself, I choose to take it. I was meant for great things, but not in the way I thought. Everything I knew about myself had to be taken down in order for me to really see the truth. My eyes were opened wide for the very first time that day. That was the first step on my personal road to recovery. I had to let the Avatar part of my life go. That's why the name _Princess_ comes before _Avatar_ in my name now. I learned that you can't always control what happens in your life, only your choices. It was as if something or…maybe _someone_ had other plans for me. Since then, I decided to let the Light guide me to wherever it was I needed to go. I finally got myself to walk and I even got through to Twilight. I was so stupid to think I was the only one suffering. Together, we both managed to stand back up and defeat Tirek, Twilight even got her own castle. I did too, latter on. Just because I'm an alicorn princess didn't mean I had to do everything alone. And I'm glad I don't have to."

(~)

 _Korra's journey was never an easy one. Often times, it was very difficult and it took a while until she could truly see herself as a true hero._

(~)

"I did say learning about my past and my future was the first step to my recovery. The second was trying to adjust. Even with that revelation I still had the nightmares I still wasn't feeling like myself. Twilight and I visited Leilani and Luna for weekly therapy sections and, being the impatient girl that I am, I had a hard time with it. Then, Twilight and I got a distress call from Sunset Shimmer from Canterlot High. Just like with Twilight, I found I could related to Sunset's troubles. We both pretty much hatted ourselves over what happened, and like me, she cared too much what the other students thought of her. Okay, sure she did turn into a horrifying she-demon and tried to turn everyone into zombies to invade Equestria but I've seen a lot worse."

"It was…probably one of the first times where I used my own experience to help somebody. I tried to get Sunset to realize that she shouldn't allow the world to decide what she is because nobody can. Sometimes, not even yourself. I used to think all I could be was the Avatar, I thought _that_ was who I really was, but I was wrong. Just as I knew Sunset didn't have to be labeled as the former bad girl all her life just because folks said she was. I knew she was capable of more and, with time, she found that out at the right moment. Maybe the answers we seek aren't found so quickly by ourselves, but with the right guidance and friends the answers will come when its needed most. I know it did for me. After that, I felt even better. I still had a long way to go, but I was getting there."

"Then, there was the incident with NightMara. Things weren't going so smoothly for Asami in the love department. Bolin was with Opal and the two just didn't know what to do about the whole thing. Thankfully, Opal was smart enough to know what to do, and for a moment it seemed as if things were going to work out…until Ginger came in and things went south."

"NightMara took hold of Asami at her most vulnerable state and turned her into her new host. The worse part was she kidnaped Twilight to make sure I'd duel her. If I won, she'd stop the eternal dark winter's curse and free my friends, if not…well, you know. It was definitely one of the hardest for me. Facing bad guys wasn't anything new, but this was the first time I had to fight one of my best friends. I couldn't protect Asami or Twilight, I couldn't protect either of them. It was already hard enough that I made Twilight go through so much pain it wasn't fair that Asami, a girl who had already lost so much, to be in pain too. Not just her, but Bolin too. He loved her, and she had turned into a monster because I couldn't stop NightMara beforehand. I couldn't stand the thought of Twilight being tortured again, or Asami being forced to obey that monster, or seeing Bolin be so heartbroken. It killed me to see him this way. I know, if it were Mako who was taken over I'd have been loosing my mind! I realized that no matter what, life is always going to throw a wrench at you. It won't always take it easy on me."

"All of my fears, all of my thoughts came to life during the fog of lost souls. I saw visions of my enemies, my greatest fears, everything. I felt so alone, so helpless my powers acted up. I was trapping myself in ice until I heard Mako's voice. I didn't want to hurt him because of how out of control my powers were. I was scared because I couldn't control what was to come. I knew I wasn't at the pinnacle of my strength at that point so there was no true guarantee I would win the duel, and my friends would suffer because of it. But Mako, just like before, he didn't give up on me. He spoke to me, he stayed with me, he told me he understood my pain. The pain of going through something you didn't deserve. I never deserved to be poisoned, and his parents didn't deserve to die. But Mako told me that we all have a choice. He choose not to seek revenge and to let go of the past and that he still believes there is still good in the world. That wickedness happens because of people's wrong choices. His words cleared my mind and I could remember everything that had happened before hand. Neither of us deserved to suffer the way we did, but we could choose to either stay down and rewind the past, or move forward and not repeat the same mistakes we, or our abusers, did. Thanks to him I was able to snap out of it and we both made it out. I made another choice that day too…Him. Forever."

"Of course, Asami got back to normal, she and Bolin got together _FINALLY!_ Sorry, I was rooting for them like crazy. We had the party and…I took a very, very, _very_ big leap. I went to see Zaheer with Twilight. At first, I was petrified, but then something incredible happened. When he lunged at Twilight to scare her, I jumped in. My hand touched his heart and, for the first time, I literally saw the world through his eyes. I saw his past, I felt his heart, I saw him grow from an adorable little boy into the man who poisoned me. Remember when I said my eyes were opened the first time I remembered my dreams? Well, this was the second time my eyes were opened. Zaheer, believe it or not…was no different from me."

"I may not be a crazy anarchist with twisted ideals, but he didn't start out that way, the same way I didn't start out as an alicorn. What made us different wasn't our statues, it was our choices. He choose to follow his own path and fell, while I choose a path I was led to and found happiness, freedom and love. It broke my heart to realize he could have had the same, but didn't. Suddenly, me being poisoned wasn't the painful part of my experience, it was the fact that it could have been avoided if Zaheer had chosen another path to follow. We all must choose our own path, but if we take one without the _right_ guidance, then we will enter a void of pride, anger and illusion. I choose this path not because I wanted to rebel, but because I could see it was the right one for me to take. It took me a while to figure it out, but I'm glad I did."

"From that day forward, I no longer saw bad guys or good guys. I saw people who can make mistakes. From my experience, I realized I wanted to help others who had suffered the same way I did, and help others so they don't make the same mistakes Zaheer made so they don't cause another to suffer and fall like he did to me. That was the role I was meant to play, not the childish Avatar fantasy I made up to fill up a void in my heart."

"And when Kuvira and the sirens gave me that potion which made me forget my real past, it was Zaheer, my abuser, who helped me remember who I truly was and I didn't punish Kuvira, but I offered her my friendship again. Just as I choose to love Mako, I can also choose to forgive just as I forgave the Earth Queen, P'Li, Discord, Starlight Glimmer, Zaheer and especially Kuvira after everything she did. And just as Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash choose to stay by me even when I messed up. They never abandoned me. Ever. Their friendship opened my eyes in more ways than one. They taught me what true friendship was, and now I will pass down that wisdom to my daughter and hope she finds as wonderful friends as I did, and hopefully, an equally amazing and wonderful guy who will love her every day."

"That's _my_ story. My _real_ story."

(~)

 _But, this also begs the question. At the end of the day; Who are you?_

(~)

"I'm Korra. I am a Princess. I wasn't born an alicorn…but I was born again. Deal with it."

 _*(~)*_

 _ **Romans 6:6~**_

 _We know that our old self was crucified with him in order that the body of sin might be brought to nothing, so that we would no longer be enslaved to sin._

 _*(~)*_


	2. Princess Twilight Sparkle

***(~)***

 **I am a Survivor.**

 _In a land of magic and wonder, there lived a young unicorn pony by the name of Twilight Sparkle. Curious and talented in the art of magic, Twilight studied under the guidance of her mentor Princess Celestia for years. But, while very talented on many fields, Twilight lacked in the most important magic of all._

 _Friendship._

 _Her entire life changed, however, when she was chosen to become the bearer of the new Element of Magic, which would begin a catalyst for her many adventures to come._

(~)

"Ever since I was a filly, I always wanted to learn about magic. It was my passion, my calling. I vowed to work hard every day to be as talented as the other unicorns. However, because I was so devoted to my studies, I didn't think I needed anybody else. I didn't want friends or thought they were necessary. I was so foolish back then."

"That all changed when Princess Celestia assigned me to move to Ponyville where I met my future best friends and where I first discovered my destiny as the bearer of the Element of Magic. I knew my life would never be the same again, and boy was I ever right."

"After spending so much time learning about friendship from my best friends I eventually got to the next level of my studies. From that day forward, I really would never be the same again."

"Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined I would become and alicorn princess or have gotten my own castle and tittle. But, as amazing as they were, it falls in comparison to what happened to me not long after the Summer Sun Festival, when me and my friends had to relinquish the Elements of Harmony in order to save Equestria."

(~)

 _The Elements of Harmony were the most powerful artifacts in Equestria. Twilight and her five friends once wielded them in order to save their land numerous times in the past. But, unbeknownst to them, relinquishing the Elements was the first step towards fulfilling their destiny._

 _The Elements led Twilight and her friends to a land unlike anything they had ever seen._

(~)

"Republic City was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I was already kind of familiar with humans, having become one myself not too long ago while at Canterlot High, but this world was very different. For one thing, they didn't have multicolored skin. I still never understood that, really. Anyway, the humans there while not entirely cruel but not entirely friendly. There was just so much there we didn't understand, and that scared us. But, that all changed when we met Korra."

(~)

 _Upon first glance, Twilight and her friends felt an immediate bond with the Avatar. Their Elements of Harmony, the very core of their souls, brought them together and united them. Creating a friendship unlike any other._

(~)

"The best way to describe what happened was, as the prophesy book said; A bond at first sight. I know, it sound kind of weird, but in our case it made perfect sense. Korra was technically the original creator of the Elements of Harmony, or at least the reincarnation of the first creator. The Elements were extensions of Wan's spirit, and the Tree of Harmony was an extension of Raava's light. The Elements choose me and my friends to bond with the one Avatar who was destined to unite our two worlds in order to save them. But, just because we were meant to find each other, that didn't mean our friendship was a walk in the park."

"Korra was always…very strong-willed. She's spunky, adventurous, fun, caring and clever. I actually saw a lot of myself in her and we had more in common than I realized. Like me, she had this great responsibility and this constant reminder we were meant for something great because of said powers, but hadn't done anything to showcase that or feel as if we did. Not to mention, she was in an entirely new location with not too many friends with no idea what was ot come next. It was just like when I first move to Ponyville. Only difference was Korra was willing to go but others tried to stop her, while I didn't want to leave but others insisted I did. Similar situation, different response. It was at that moment, I knew she and I were going to get along great and become great friends."

(~)

 _Twilight Sparkle's time in Republic City truly was an unforgettable experience. The world was so different compared to what Twilight and her pony friends were used to. However, that didn't mean it was all good. The world itself had many things, but appeared to have been lacking in something they didn't know they were missing._

(~)

"Korra's world was no Equestria, I'll give you that. But even while my world still had its flaws, it always had that one powerful magic that kept it together. It was all around us and someponies just needed to be reminded of that. This world, on the other hand…wasn't so lucky."

"I've seen things I never thought I'd see, and felt emotions I never knew I could feel. Heck, I even obtained firebending for the first time! It was truly amazing to have this new ability mixed with my magic. It made me look at bending in a whole new light. I was kind of an ammeter at first but, thanks to Korra I think I'm pretty much a master by now. Bending, in of itself, is technically a form of magic. Much like how the three types of ponies have their own unique form of magic, so do humans. Back then, they often called this "energy", which is pretty much the same thing. It's a skill your born with. It took a while for the humans to get a firm grasp on it. Korra got it right away, but some took a little longer."

"Speaking of humans, they are _way_ more complicated that I thought. I mean, they hold on to grudges for I don't know how long, they took pride in almost everything, even the tiniest of things, they barely trusted anyone else, and some always seemed to look at things in black and white. Even the politics and law enforcement were flawed and corrupted. Again, that's not to say I didn't already see those kinds of things in Equestria, but at least the Magic of Friendship always gave me hope. This world felt almost entirely deprived of that. I know, I know that sounds a bit extreme, but in my defense I saw a man willing to kill innocent people just because _one_ stupid firebender killed his wife and disowned his own daughter because she refused to fight with him! It wasn't until years latter that he finally realized he was wrong. Rest in peace, Hiroshi Sato."

"Even the human friends I made felt lost. Korra didn't believe she could trust anybody else with her feelings. She had never felt afraid of anything before, so this was new for her. But, even when she tried to push me aside I never abandoned her. And no, it's not because I felt like I had to, I _wanted_ to. I wanted to be there for her, even if she didn't want me there. Eventually, she came around, even gained the Element of Honesty in the process. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention she summoned each of the Elements by performing the respected task? Yeah, that happened."

"Overall, Republic City truly was a majestic, magical and mysterious place. But, even with all of its wonder and positives, it still felt empty without the Magic of Friendship. In fact, it made me realize that Equestria had all of this magic and no way to share it. I felt like we were hogging it all to ourselves. Thankfully, that all changed the day the Great Change occurred. Our worlds became one and, for the first time, both the human world and Equestria felt complete."

(~)

 _The Great Change brought two worlds together, as well as new adventures for the heroines. However, with this new world also came new dangers and new obstacles to overcome. Some physical, and some…spiritual._

(~)

"I've faced a lot of dangers back in Equestria. Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, but if I'm being completely honest here, the ones I faced in Korra's world were ten times more frightening and challenging than those three."

"Amon was a man who wanted equality for all, but he did this by inflicting fear, hatred and pride. He made all benders look like the bad guys and non-benders the good guys, when he only ended up making things worse. He was no better than the benders who bullied non-benders. The irony…he was a bender too! But, what really scared me about him were his powers. The ability to remove a person's bending? Their powers, their talents, their skills? It'd be like if somebody took away a pony's cutie mark…which, is also where Starlight Glimmer got the inspiration for her equal cutie mark village." ***shudders*** "Even though for a while he wanted me for my magic, he was mostly after Korra. And that scared me to death."

"But, even with her fear, Korra was willing to give up her bending…to save me. Granted, Amon double crossed us but, just seeing the look in her eyes and the way she stood up to he greatest fear was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. Korra wasn't just my best friend…she was my sister. We vowed to always be there for each other no matter what. And that's what we did. Even after she sided with her uncle Unalaq, which even I'll admit I also trusted for a while. Before the Great Change only humans with open hearts could hear ponies speak, and Unalaq made us think he could. Turns out he was just reading our lips. Jerk!"

"Anyway, even after Korra messed up and found out she was tricked, and even after her nasty breakup with Mako, I still didn't abandon her. I know Korra isn't perfect, I'm not blind. She's stubborn, hot-headed, proud, aggressive and impulsive…but, she also has a good heart. Remember when I said humans were complicated? Well, they really are. They all have a good side and bad side, and sometimes those sides clash or get blended together. It's hard to explain. Korra taught me that anybody, even those with honest to good intentions, can fall short. We were both deceived, but we learned a valuable lesson that day too."

"The third enemy we faced was Zaheer. And he was, without a doubt, the most deadly of them all. I'll spare you the details you already know, that he was a crazy idealist that took things way too far, yada, yada, yada. From the moment we met him, I knew he couldn't be trusted. He was just as much a lier and manipulative weasel like Unalaq. Don't think I didn't learn from that guy too. I wasn't about to let him take my sister away from me. Amon came close, and Unalaq nearly killed both of us, I refused to let Zaheer be just as close."

"I failed."

"I was captured and….I'm sorry, it's still too painful to talk about in detail. Let's just say, his companions, Ghazan and Ming-Hua showed no mercy. They treated me like my life meant nothing to them. All while smiling. I felt so much anger and hatred towards them. Those smirks, I wanted to smack them right off of their faces. Both my anger and bruises drained me too much. But the worse was yet to come."

"I was forced to watch my best friend be poisoned from the inside out. Her pain stung my heart. It hurt more than my scars ever could. My anger and hatred for the Red Lotus grew and grew, burning like the flames of a dragon's breath. I wanted them to suffer the same way I did. The same way they made my best friend suffer. Korra managed to break free, and so did I, but in her rage to fight off the poison I had stepped in her line of fire."

"I smelled the burning of my flesh when the flames made contact. My arm was burned and to this day I still have the scar. It has stayed with me and will stay with me."

"After Korra managed to get the poison out of her system, I was drained completely. I couldn't walk, I couldn't fly, I could barely move my body. As an alicorn, my bruises and scars healed quickly than for most ponies. My wings grew back and it looked as if I had never been hurt. The only thing that remained was my scar. After everything had returned to normal I felt like a part of me had disappeared. I didn't feel like myself anymore. I was tired. I was so tired. I barely felt anything except guilt."

"I wasn't angry with Korra, far from it. I knew she didn't mean to burn me, she was just as hurt as I was. I should have been there for her. I should have fought harder, I should have been stronger but I wasn't! I failed. I failed as a princess, and as a friend."

"Before Korra and I left to find the airbenders I was so unsure of my role as a princess. Celestia, Luna and Cadance all knew what their roles as princesses were, even Korra who had only gained her wings and crown a few weeks ago, but me…I still didn't know. I thought, maybe my time with Korra would help me realize it and I would find the answer in time. But then she ended up in a wheelchair. She saved the world and all I did was get captured and beaten up. I hatted myself for what happened. I wasn't that great a friend, or that great a princess. Heck, being a princess didn't seem to matter to me anymore. I knew I could never be as great a princess as Korra. During all of our battles in her world, Amon and Unalaq, even Zaheer, it was always Korra who came out on top. _She_ was the one who was willing to give up a part of herself for me. _She_ was the seventh heart we needed to unite the worlds. _She_ was the one who got the poison out and saved the airbenders and what did I do?…I got my wings broken by Amon's bloodbending, I played pretend so Zaheer wouldn't capture Korra, and where did that lead? Korra lost her bending and she was still captured by Zaheer. I tried my best to help, but I barely even did much. Korra was the one person who really got me out of my shell and realize there was so much more to me than books and magic…and I almost lost her more than once. She even refused to look at me. I made her feel bad because of my stupid scar. If I hadn't intervened she wouldn't be feeling so bad."

"I was a failure. I was even thinking about just getting rid of my sorrows then and there, but I didn't have the gust to do it. I decided to just head on to the south and be swallowed up by the cold. It was then when Korra found me. She was walking again, weekly but still walking. She could even fly again. I wanted to be happy, and I was, but I didn't have the energy to show it. I was in so much pain, I couldn't even stand up. I just wanted it to end."

"Korra sat beside me and started explaining how she had to learn to let go of the Avatar tittle in order to fully realize what it was she was fighting for. As she explained, somehow, the realization hit me. Just like her, I was beating myself up because I wasn't a good enough princess or friend, or didn't think I was. She didn't hate me, she loved me. She said we needed to stay together in order to get through this. It didn't matter if I was a princess or not, that's not what I had failed at. My only failure was forgetting what I was fighting for. I wasn't fighting for princess tittles, I was fighting for my friends. And it wasn't just me alone, we all played a part in that battle. We all fought to protect each other. It didn't all fall upon her automatically because I was an alicorn, heck that's not even why I became an alicorn to begin with. I became one because of my friends. Now, I understood. I was still broken, but Korra helped me to stand back up."

"And I did."

"After that, we worked through out trauma together. But, it wasn't easy for me. I wanted to feel like myself again and the thought of never going back was scary. Then, we had to face Tirek. I didn't think me and Korra could handle it, I mean we had only just now started walking and sparing again, and even so those stupid memories kept playing in our minds. We could still see Zaheer over and over again, hurting us. It completely threw us off our game and I hatted it! I hatted feeling helpless. But, I wasn't alone. Normally, I was always the one needing to keep Korra's impatient-ness in check, but for the first time she was now the one trying to keep me in check. My tempers were rising out of anger at the fact that I couldn't pull myself together. I had never felt this way before and I wanted it to go away. I wanted things to be like they were. Only, they wouldn't. I was never going to be the same Twilight Sparkle I once was. Sure, my personality would still be pretty much the same, I still love books and I get overexcited when I learn of new books and new place to visit, that won't change about me. What really changed though was my mindset. I saw things differently now. I knew not every foe you face would be easily vanquished, and not even magic could solve every problem. All except for one."

"After Tirek destroyed the Golden Oak Library, I was now more determined than ever to stop him. Even if we weren't at the pinnacle of our skills, we still fought side by side. We refused to let Tirek get the better of us. Then, we tried to make a bargain with us. If we relinquished the alicorn's magic he would free our friends. We didn't know what to do, if Tirek took our magic he would be unstoppable…but we couldn't looks our friends. I couldn't lose the girls, or Mako, Bolin, Asami and Spike, or Tenzin and Jinora and Tonraq, and I especially couldn't lose Flash Sentry. He was the first pony I ever truly loved and he was just as much my friend as the rest of them. That also included Discord and even P'Li. My heart spoke to me and suddenly I felt as if the answer came shooting at me like a falling star. Korra had the same thought as I did. And so, we gave up our magic to Tirek and he freed all of our friends as he promised."

"Just when we thought all hope was lost, Discord have me the medallion Tirek had given him, which became my key in order to open up the chest we had been trying to open since the day we found the prophesy book. My medallion and Korra's bracelet, given to her by Raiko, were the final keys and the chest opened, restoring our magic and giving us Rainbow Power. With it, we defeat Tirek, restored the magic to everyone of both our worlds and finally…my castle emerged from the ground."

"From that day forward, Korra and I became the Princesses of Friendship. Korra was right, all I had to do was remember what I was fighting for. It wasn't my wings that made me a princess, it was the actions I did. Korra became an alicorn because of her sacrifices, and that's why I became one as well. It was our calling. A calling I choose to have. And best of all, I wouldn't do it alone."

(~)

 _As the new Princesses of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle and Avatar Korra had a new mission. Their first real test as newly reinstated princesses was to help out an old friend who had lost her way. In the process, Twilight would learn a thing or two about that as well._

(~)

"Even though me and Korra were now princesses with our own castles, we still had a long road of personal recovery ahead of us. We would visit Luna and Leilani for weekly therapy sections, but just like before I just wasn't patient enough. I still had a hard time accepting the full reality that I wouldn't be the same Twilight as I used to be. Even my magic was week for a while. When Sunset Shimmer called onto us for help, we jumped at the chance. I had to come up with a musical counter spell to stop the sirens from taking over Canterlot High, but I just couldn't seem to get it right. I was placing so much pressure on myself mostly because I wanted to feel like the old me again. I still felt so different from who I was before, but I couldn't figure out why at first. I even unknowingly began using my new Princess tittle as an excuse to hide my real fears. I wasn't really afraid of failing as a princess, I was just scared of the new changes I was going through. I kind of used the same thing when I became jealous of Discord becoming friends with my friends. I wanted to laugh at his jokes as much as anybody else, but I was too scared to admit my real feelings I even made myself believe it was because I couldn't be jealous as the Princess of Friendship. But, deep down, I knew that wasn't the case. It was only after we all got trapped underneath the stage when I realized I had been so worked up on trying to be my old self I completely missed what was right in front of me. I realized, you can learn from any experience. Good or bad."

"So, from that day on, accepted this new me. I even gave myself a new manestyle and was no longer ashamed of the scar on my leg. Or arm, depends on which form I take. But, my journey wasn't over yet."

"After Asami was saved from Nightmare Moon, Korra and I did something I didn't think I'd have the courage to do…face Zaheer. Since, Ghazan and Ming-Hua were already gone he was the only other abuser left for me to face. I was shaking like a chihuahua. My heart was racing and the feathers on my wings ruffled up. But, I knew if I wanted to finally move on, I had to face him. The moment Korra placed her hand over his heart, I felt it too. I saw his past and saw how he was. I felt his heart just as Korra felt his, and I could tell he was feeling my pain. Now, whenever I think about what Ghazan and Ming-Hua did to me I don't feel hatred for them anymore…I fell sadness."

"It was so heartbreaking to see that two people who used to smile for the right reasons, would grow up to become such cold-hearted murderers. I wish they hadn't, then all of this could have been avoided. I realized that day that the only thing that makes people evil is not blood, but choices. Their own and the choices of others because, wether we believe it or not, one choice we make can effect another person's either for the better or for the worst. I now wish Ghazan and Ming-Hua could have had a chance to change as well, just as P'Li, Discord and Sunset Shimmer had. I never wanted to see another person behave like that again, and the only way to make sure of that was to use my experience to help others so they don't make the same mistakes they did. And maybe to help others who had been hurt just as badly as I was."

"So yes, I was broken. I was beaten down in a way that for many it would be impossible to recover from, but by seeing things through a bigger perspective I was able to keep moving forward. I'm never going to forget what happened to me and I may not be 100% the same pony as I once was…but that's okay, I've learned to accept that and learn from that experience. And that is what has made me stronger. Wiser, even. I made mistakes, and I will continue to make mistakes, but that's how we learn."

"My scar is no longer a sign of weakness…it's a reminder that I survived."

(~)

 _Twilight Sparkle was always an intelligent pony, and a very powerful princess who has then been using her role to make a difference in both of the worlds in which she calls home._

(~)

"I have made so many friends thought my journeys and forgave a lot of folks, including Starlight Glimmer, who is basically P'Li's little sister. Those two are practically inseparable now. And, I fell in love with the most amazing stallion ever. Say whatever you want, Flash Sentry has always had my back. He may not be perfect, but I wouldn't change anything about him. I never imagined I could come this far, and I have so many folks to thank for that. But the one I should thank the most is my fellow princess, Korra. She helped bring me out of my shell, if it weren't for her I probably never would have had the courage to do half of the things I have done. I never realized just how strong I can be. I know the world isn't like a fairytale, and that's a lot coming from a magical pony princess, but it's the truth. Even in a world of magic, life is hard. There will always be people who will make bad choices. But, that's why there are folks like me and my friends, to help show them there is another way. A better way, and that way we can all spread The Magic of Friendship."

"That's _my_ story. My _real_ story."

(~)

 _But, this also begs the question. At the end of the day; Who are you?_

(~)

"I am Twilight Sparkle. I've been destroyed and I've been mended. I'm a Survivor."

 _*(~)*_

 _ **2 Corinthians 4:8-9~**_

 _We are hard pressed on every side, but not crushed; perplexed, but not in despair; persecuted, but not abandoned; struck down, but not destroyed._

 _*(~)*_


	3. Prince Mako

***(~)***

 **I am a Prince.**

 _Republic City has always been known for many things. Its history, its people, its famous sporting events, as well as its celebrities and highly advanced technological achievements. However, just as Twilight Sparkle said prior, this world was empty in terms of The Magic of Friendship. The city itself could be cold and uncaring. And nobody knew that better than a young firebender who was forced to grow up to fast, and forced relinquish something that was just as important._

(~)

"I grew up in a very loving family. I had a nice little home, a great dad, a beautiful mom and a very special little brother. In those days I didn't have much of a care. I guess you could say it was as close to a fairytale as you could get. We weren't all that rich, but we were well kept. But, as many of you already know, it didn't last long. One night, my family and I were returning home when a firebender jumped out at us. My parents told me and Bolin to hide. I wanted to help but they refused to let us get hurt. I reluctantly complied. The most I remember is seeing sparks of flames flying around everywhere, screaming and cloths and flesh being burned. I peeked to see if my parents were alright, I shielded Bolin, not wanting him to see what happened. The man cut my parents down right in front of me. I felt like a part of me was yanked away. My life changed forever that day."

"I held onto my dads scarf in memory of him and Bolin and I were on our own ever since. We wandered around the city, looking for food and a good home. Back then, despite what happened, I was still a pretty hopeful kid. My dad always said to be optimistic, so I tried to do just that. But, it didn't take long for me to realize just how real life was."

"Everywhere we went nobody showed us any kindness. Nobody even gave us homeless kids a second look. I wanted to see the best in them, but they made it so hard. Every day that passed my outlook on the world changed. If you want to survive you've got to be tough. That was when I first started to form my hard shell. Bolin and I resulted to scheming and lying to get by. I'm no proud of it but, at the time, it was the only option we had. We eventually found the Triple Threat Triads and joined them. Even now, I still feel repulsed about ever being a part of their group. I didn't want to admit it before but, in a way, I was a criminal. Maybe I didn't do all of the same horrible things they did but I still became a lier and a thief. I was becoming as cruel and cold as the world I was forced to grow up in. I used to think that was the wise thing to do, but deep down…I knew it was wrong. Let's just say, there was a time where I wasn't all that good at admitting I was wrong."

"But, even with all the horrible things that happened, Bolin was always there. He was the only person I ever looked out for other than myself. It was always me and him, nobody else. My little brother was the one thing keeping any trace of humanity and compassion I had left. He always looked on the positive side of things, and as silly as I thought it was, I allowed it. It was bad enough I had to grow up fast, I shouldn't have deprived him of that too."

"The only reason I did any of the things I did was for one thing: To escape. I wanted to escape that life I was forced to live in after my parents died. I wanted the warm and cosy home everybody else had. I knew the only way to get that was with money. When Bolin and I were asked to become pro-benders, I jumped at the chance. Finally, I wouldn't have to work for those low lives and no longer had to lie or scheme again. That was such a relief for me. But, even so, my cold shell had already manifested and it took a long time for it to break down."

(~)

 _As a pro-bender, Mako was at the top of his game. He wasn't as passionate about the sport alone as his brother was, his main ambition for playing was for the money for him and his brother. He wanted a life of security for him and the only family he had. His compassionate heart was still present, but he shielded it away in order to survive and only showcased it for only one person and nobody else._

 _His life, however, took a drastic turn when he met a young woman who was both his opposite…and his equal._

(~)

"I never really thought of myself as much of a "ladies man" as Bolin would put it, and I didn't really have my eye on any girl in particular, mostly because I didn't think they'd go for a street-rat like me. But, then Korra came into the pro-bending arena one night with the Mane Six…well, you can pretty much guess what happened."

"I can't say it was love at first sight, even though I did find her really really cute. Korra has, and always will be, a spitfire in every sense of the word. She's always been charismatic, headstrong, passionate, wide-eyed, basically the complete opposite of my old broody, collected and indifferent self. At first, I thought she was one of Bolin's fan girls, and I certainly thought for a moment those two would hit it off. I never, in a million years, would have imagined a girl like her would be interested in a guy like me. I certainly didn't give her the best first impression, and even after she won the match for us and became part of the team I still didn't give her the time of day, but I knew deep down there was definitely something special about that girl. And I was right."

"When Bolin was kidnapped I got to know Korra better. She display the kind of kindness, loving care and loyalty I had rarely seen in the city. Despite her flaws, Korra had a very good heart and she displayed it best when with the Mane Six, who in turn inspired her to share that same loving treatment to everybody else. Even me."

"I even realized we had more in common than we thought. Like me, she was also forced into a life where she had to grow up too fast. She grew up in a compound and after so many years of isolation she wanted to escape a life she wasn't happy in but was forced to live. Just like I was. And like me, she also had something that kept her from slipping away, which was her innocence and latter on her friendship with the Mane Six, just as Bolin was for me. In my eyes, Korra radiated with a light I didn't think I'd find again. She was the most loyal, brave and selfless person I had ever known. When we slept underneath that tree, and I felt her head on my shoulders, for the first time in my life I felt a warmth in my heart. I finally accepted her as my friend, her and the ponies. I had more friends. They wanted to be my friends and this girl, this incredible woman, wanted to help me find the only family I had left. She listened to my tragic backstory, and I mean _really_ listen. You guys can talk about her stubbornness and temper all you want, I know she has them, but I also know she has a very big heart. Being a good person doesn't mean you're perfect, it just means your human."

"Wether she knew it or not, she was the first person to show me that even an imperfect person like me can find love and a second chance at happiness."

(~)

 _Mako and Korra's friendship grew and grew, but the young firebender still held onto his hopes of finding the life he wanted for him and his brother. For one moment, he almost had it…but, he would soon realize that all that glitters is not gold._

(~)

"I still wasn't entirely sure about my feelings at the time. All I knew was that I really cared about Korra and admired her spirit. But, then Asami came into the picture and things got way too complicated. Which, was really all on my behalf."

"I'll admit, I was very attracted to Asami when we first met. Honestly, who can blame me. But, even then I still couldn't stop thinking about Korra. Don't get me wrong, Asami was nice and sweet and very polite, and of course I accepted her offer to dinner. Now, before you guys get all crazy, no I did not like Asami because she was rich and beautiful. I may have been determined for money but I'm not shallow. If anything, I don't think I ever would have accepted Asami's offer if it weren't for my time with Korra. Slowly, I started to feel like that playful little boy I used to be. I was friendlier to Asami than I thought I'd be, and not just because she was pretty. But, even though I didn't go out with her for the money I was still seduced by the idea of living like the higher class society for one night."

"I'll admit, I always envied them. I envied how they never had to work for anything and that good things just fell into their lap. I regrettably assumed Korra was the same for being the Avatar. Asami was definitely nicer than any rich person I had ever encountered. She was so laid-back and optimistic I knew she and Bolin would hit it off if they had met. Boy was I right." ***wink*** "But, it wasn't all glitz and glamor."

"I was seriously struggling with how I felt about Asami and Korra. I liked Asami, she was nice and did help our team to get back in the tournament, but Korra…she just had something that always amazed me yet I never knew what it was. This light she had it sometimes felt like she was trying to share it with me, but I was still somewhat reluctant. I eventually realized that I was still dating Asami for two reasons. One; I didn't want to hurt her feelings because I genuinely cared about her. And Two; I guess, I liked feeling like I was something more than just a street-rat. I liked the idea of somebody like her liking me. I know, it was very selfish on my part and I don't deny it. It was one of the biggest mistakes I made from my past. Asami is one of my best friends and I truly wanted her to be happy. But, I guess I still had to realize that no amount of comfy homes, or money or high status would bring me happiness. I thought it would because that was how I saw the world growing up, that you could only be happy if you have the essentials. I was wrong."

"Yes, you do need certain essentials in life that is very true, but if you defy your happiness based on what you have or don't have then no matter what you gain you will always feel empty and unsatisfied. I only wanted the best for my brother. I had the right intentions, just not always the right motivation."

"That's when Korra kept on changing my perspective. She was the Avatar, she was the world's greatest hero, and yet she asked for nothing. All she wanted was to help people, even if she didn't always know how. I always looked out for just me and my brother, but this girl, who had been isolated her entire life, wanted to look out for everybody else. She was even willing to give up her powers to save Twilight Sparkle. She guarded and protected those ponies with her life. I hardly ever witnessed such love and self-sacrifice in my entire life. I slowly began to realize _that_ was what I really needed. Not a big fancy house, not a comfortable lifestyle without worries, all I needed was a change in my heart and the way I saw the world. Asami, bless her soul, also needed to do some soul searching. But, I just wasn't the right person to help her in that journey. No, that position was meant for somebody else. Korra, while she too had a lot of growing up to do, I knew we were walking down the same road. We both wanted to find something to fight for. Something that meant working hard worth wild. Eventually, we did find it and we found it together."

(~)

 _Mako and Korra had found their happy ending after the defeat of Amon. For a long while, they were happy together not just as a couple, but as best friends. However, as happy as a pair can be, a real relationship is not without real disagreements and problems._

(~)

"I became a cop because of Korra. I realized I wanted to help people just like her. But, even though I was already changing my course, that didn't mean I was already wise. I enjoyed my job greatly, but there was still the matter of my pride."

"I'll let you in on a little secret I learned over the years: Pride can happen to anyone and in any shape or form. As happy as I was as a cop, there have been a few times in which I kind of prided myself on it too. Something Korra could relate to. During the whole Civil War thing I did what I could to help, and so did Korra. In her defense, her entire tribe was in the hands of a mad man bent on world domination, a prophesied celestial event was fast approaching which was effecting both Korra's powers and her emotions, and she was struggling not only with that but also the guilt, anger and pressure in helping her family and two world. I'm not saying she was right to get angry or blow up at anybody, it wasn't, but I am saying I should have at least tried to understand where she was coming from. Sadly, I failed in that regard and it's a mistake I will never make again."

"My mistake, while you might think it was informing the President before fully talking to Korra about it, which really should have been the first thing I did, but really my actual mistake was letting my anger get the better of me too. In war it's easy to get caught up in all of the anger and negative forces surrounding it, and me and Korra, along with many of our friends, were no exception. I let my anger get the better of me because I didn't think Korra would listen and I was wrong. She didn't need discipline, she needed to know she wasn't alone. I wanted to help but I did so in my own way, in the way _I_ saw fit. It really was a gray situation at the time, but the point is, not only did I wrongfully get angry but I also pushed away my brother and best friend as well. I was harsh to Korra, to Bolin, Asami even the Mane Six and my new friend Flash Sentry."

"Once I found out about the Great Change I wanted more than anything to turn back the clock and mend my mistakes. I wanted, with all of my heart, a second chance. I learned my lesson and I swore I would make it up to Korra. But, again, I was still being guided by anger and pride and that was nobody else's fault but my own. It took a while, but thanks to Asami, I finally realized what I should have been doing. What we all should have been doing. The four of us were jerks, I'll admit, we all had our fair share of mistakes, but above all else they were my friends. My family. I should have been trying to fix things the _right_ way instead of _my_ way. So, in short: I never should have gotten angry, I should have been more patient and understanding, and I should never had let my anger and guilt guide me to behave the way I did towards my friends. Informing the president wasn't my greatest mistake, no…that was when I pushed my loved ones aside."

"But, even from those events, they still gave me a chance, and I was determined to set things right. I vowed to be a better friend, a better brother and a better boyfriend. As crazy as this sounds, I'm glad I went through all of that, because now I know the kind of man I need to be and to have balance between being firm and being compassionate. Interestingly enough, Korra learned the exact same thing, and now we help each other to become better people. Like I said, we were walking down the same road."

(~)

 _After the Great Change, Mako's new life gave him a whole new perspective on life. He found his lost family, became a father to three little spirits, and even became a mentor for a lost young griffon. His relationship with Korra had never been stronger as were his relationships with his friends and family and even got a chance to face his tragic past._

(~)

"Nothing was ever the same for me since the Great Change. I was promoted, I had a second change at love, and I became the father of three little lizard spirits. Not only that, but I got to travel the world and even find my extended family. The old me probably would have been hesitant to even open up to them, but after everything that had happened, my point of view had changed."

"I started out as a homeless kid who grew up in a cold, unforgiving world and was taught to be just as cold in order to survive, to now a Royal Officer, father and friend who worked to make the world a better place. I now had a much firmer balance between firmness and compassion. But, I also went through a lot of pain. One of them being the hardest of all…seeing the woman I love so broken. I despised Zaheer after that day. Korra was a hero, so much more than I could ever deserve, and yet she was nearly killed at the hands of that mad man. I hatted seeing her like this, I could barely sleep thinking about her. But, just as I knew she would, she was able to get back up again. She never stopped trying and that's why she is a hero. Not because of the size of her strength, but by her example. The strength of her heart."

"Believe it or not, I could relate to her getting poisoned as well. She had been through an ordeal she didn't deserve, the same way I did when that man took my parents away. I may not have been poisoned, but I know how it feels to be broken. I had been broken for so long it became almost second nature to me until Korra and my friends helped change that. I understood how she felt, and it took me a trip into the fog of lost souls to see that. I saw the man who killed my parents, or rather an illusion of him. I was furious, I wanted him to suffer the same way I did. But, then he said those words; "You either hustle or get hustled."…those words, the ones I used to justify my past actions as a child, now had opened my eyes. I was not going to accomplish anything by becoming like this man. I had found happiness, I had found freedom, I had found hope…but he didn't. For the first time, I felt pity for a criminal. To think, I had been through so much and finally found the joy I had been longing for so long, and this man was still trapped in his own greed."

"I realized the real reason why there is so much darkness in a person's heart…it's their choices. We are all given a chance at a better life, but those who are blinded can only see darkness and thus choose wrong. I didn't. I choose a better path. With this new revelation I managed to reach out to Korra in her time of fear. She had already helped me escape the darkness, now I had to do the same for her. We both overcame our brokenness together that day. Any trace of the old me, or my old mentally, was completely washed away."

(~)

 _From a street-wise orphan, to a headstrong cop, to a benevolent prince. Mako had gone through just as much of a transformation as his beloved wife._

(~)

"I life did not turn out the way I had originally planned. And I'm glad it didn't. I wanted a life of comfort for me and my only brother, but instead I got a career in helping others, a larger family than I ever could have imagined, a wonderful wife and a perfect little daughter. Sure, I live in a castle now but it doesn't matter where I live, in a castle or an apartment, I'm perfectly happy where I am. I learned a lot from both my past and my friends. I learned that the world is indeed cruel and you do need to be firm and have a strong-will to get through. But, if that's all you have then you simply become a part of the world. You also have to have the will and the courage to want to help change it. You need both a strong will, but also a strong heart. You need to be clever like a snake, but innocent like a dove. That may sound impossible, but I know first hand that it's not. It may not have been an easy road, and I had to go through a lot to learn a lesson, but it was all worth it in the end. I always knew experiences made a person stronger and smarter, at least I was always right on that."

"That's _my_ story. My _real_ story."

(~)

 _But, this also begs the question. At the end of the day; Who are you?_

(~)

"I am Mako. I'm not a Prince because I wear a crown, but because I know _how_ to wear it."

 _*(~)*_

 _ **1 Corinthians 13:11~**_

 _When I was a child, I used to speak like a child, think like a child, reason like a child; when I became a man, I did away with childish things._

 _*(~)*_


	4. Asami Sato interview

***(~)***

 **I am a Rich.**

 _Unlike Mako and Bolin, some people did indeed live a much better life. One of riches and luxury. But, even these riches weren't always enough to fill up the hearts of the lost. One young heiress had everything any girl could ever want, but her heart yearned for more. However, while she was intelligent in her own right, even the smartest and kindest of people still have a lot to learn._

(~)

"I grew up in a pretty loving home. Even though my dad was a rich industrialist, he was always so kind and jolly throughout my entire life. He and my mom were always so close. They were more than husband and wife, they were best friends Ever since I was little I wanted a romance like theirs one day."

"Sadly, my life wasn't all rainbows and sunshine. My mom was killed during a break in. One of the triad's firebenders took her life. I didn't see the whole thing since my dad told me to hide away in my room. The moment I heard my mother screaming I ran out. All I remember was seeing her lifeless body laying on the ground. The moment my dad saw me he wrapped me in his arms, shielding me from the sight but it was too late. We cried for months, just trying to let it all out. It was hard for me without my mom, but my dad did everything in his power to make me happy again. Eventually, in time, I didn't feel hurt anymore."

"My dad wasn't always the insane revenge seeking maniac he was latter on. He was once my hero. He pretty much filled up the void left by my mother. Even though I still miss her, my dad was always there for you. You can only imagine how hard it was for me to leave him after realizing what he had become."

(~)

 _Although a wealthy businessman, Hiroshi Sato made sure his daughter always had everything she needed. Living a life of luxury, Asami and her father had a close relationship with each other after the untimely death of her mother, as he was now all she had left. Due to this, she was able to get a lot past her father._

(~)

"My dad was a role model for me growing up. He even enrolled me in self defense classes so I would always be sure to protect myself. Whenever he wasn't working, we would play pai-sho or talk about his newest models. He was so excited when I displayed an interest in engineering. He always made sure I had everything I ever wanted or needed, but really all I wanted was for his companionship. I guess that's what I always longed for, even when my mom was still alive. I wanted companionship and my dad really filled that void. But, I still wanted more. I wanted more friends and possibly a boyfriend. I met a lot of wonderful people during all of the fancy dinner parties and stuff, but I never met anybody with who I clicked with. They were either too stuck up or too boring. I didn't care about money, I only wanted someone to like me for me. Normally, that wouldn't be a bad thing, but in my case I had to first realize what a real relationship was all about before I could properly have one. And I mean both in the romance and friendship departments. I'm not really the spoiled bratty kind of rich girl, but in some way…I was kind of spoiled, I just didn't know it."

"For so long, a lot of things in my life came pretty effortlessly to me and it wasn't just because of money. I was well aware that money couldn't buy happiness, after all it was never the big gifts that made my relationship with my dad great, he didn't even get me anything too big, at best a simple bracelet or jewelry or even a stuffed animal. Again, I longed to have that friendship other people had, I thought I could have one, only I didn't know the first thing about friendships. I always thought they would come as easily as me and my dad's relationship did. As I look back on my life now, I realize while I was physically growing up, in my mind I was still living a fantasy. And, at one way or another, I had to wake up."

(~)

 _Asami continued longing for that ideal relationship and circle of friends she had always wanted. And, for a moment, she believed she had found it when she accidentally crashed into a certain handsome young firebender._

(~)

"When I first met Mako I couldn't contain the butterflies I had in my stomach. I was so nervous, embarrassed and flustered all at once. I had only ever read about romance in books but this moment was like a scene straight out of a romance novel. Boy meets girl in the most unexpected manner, boy and girl disagree a bit before getting acquainted and sparks fly." ***chuckle*** "I know, right? There I was, standing in front of the captain of my favorite pro-bending team and I just upright and asked him out on a date. I don't know what came over me, I was just so excited I jumped at the chance. I might not have looked it much on the outside but, I have a naturally good ability of sustaining my emotions out in the open. But don't let that fool you, I'm way more emotional than I look. While Korra expresses her emotions on the outside, mine are more on the inside which kind of made it harder for me when I started developing feelings for Bolin, but I'll get to that in a minute." ***wink***

"So yeah, my time with Mako was fun. He was really charming, collected and cute. In short, I thought he was my ideal guy. He was also kind of a dork, but not as much as when he was with Korra. It's funny, with her he was more…outgoing but with me he was more relaxed and almost composed. Not in the stoic way, more in the comfortable way. Korra challenged him while I was, well easier to handle. I know it sounds strange for me to say, but it's the truth. Of course, I was completely oblivious. Yeah, I used to be more naive back then, ask anybody. The only way I found out about Korra and Mako liking each other was when somebody-Ikki-blabbed to me about it. Then again, I was also pretty oblivious to my dad's secret as well. Thinking back, I should have known something was up. The late night works, the increasing business meetings early in the morning, I always thought he was just working on a new line of satomobiles and trying to get ahead of the competition. He's always been someone who thinks ahead. But, I just shrugged it off since I was confident my father would never do anything to hurt me."

"I was devastated when I discovered the truth."

"I felt like I was talking to a complete stranger. I didn't even recognize him. That was the first time my perfect world just came crumbling down around me. Everything I ever knew about my father was a lie. I didn't want to believe it, I refused to believe it, but there was no hiding the reality. It tore me in half to have to electrocute him like that. Believe it or not, for a moment I even considered joining him not because I believed in Amon's cause, but because I didn't want to abandon my father. The only family I had left. Then, I looked at the others; Mako, Korra, Tenzin, Lin and even the ponies and Spike. I saw the terror and fear in their eyes. I knew, in my heart, I didn't want to be a part of that. My conscious was stronger than my guilt, so I made the toughest choice I ever had to make. I betrayed my father and in the process, I lost avery big piece of my life."

(~)

 _After Asami left her father, the heartbroken heiress moved into Air Temple island with her boyfriend and new companions. For the first time, she felt as if she could finally have the companionships she had always longed for and hoped they would fill up this new void in her heart._

(~)

"I was still devastated about my father, but I still had Mako. I guy I really cared about, and a whole new group of friends! Naturally, I was excited, especially at having my group of female friends. Even if six of them had four legs and tails. I always did meet a lot of nice girls my own age but they were never any fun. I looked up to Korra, to me she was like a superstar, and Bolin. Well, he was really special. Even though I kept reminding myself that Mako was my boyfriend at the time, Bolin just had this way of making me laugh. He was so easygoing and comfortable around me. He never had to try too hard and he liked making me laugh. At first, I saw him as a little brother…but, that didn't last long."

"My friends were amazing. For the first time, I felt like I had finally found that companionship I was looking for. So, even during the whole equalist father betrayal stuff, I found some happiness. I trusted my friends could help me get through this, especially Mako who, at the time, I looked to like an emotional crunch. So long as he was around I knew I'd be fine. It took me a while to realize that my father's betrayal was more painful than I wanted to admit. For so long, I put on a strong face because I wanted to be as strong as the others. I didn't want to stray from the right path like my father did. But, even though I was fighting the right fight, I still had a lot to learn."

"Especially when it comes to relationships."

(~)

 _Upon discovering the truth about Mako and Korra's relationship, Asami became envious and even bitter. She had already felt the stung of betrayal before, she didn't want to feel it again. However, the sting of loosing her boyfriend to another girl was not nearly as painful as the sting of loosing her father to revenge._

(~)

"I never hatted Korra. Jealous of, yeah, but I never hatted her. She offered me a home when I didn't want to go back to my old one. She was kind and generous towards me, and she even kept Rainbow Dash from bitting me. She was a good friend, even willing to put aside her own desires to help me. How can I hate anybody for that? And Mako, I couldn't hate Mako either. Sure, I was angry but I couldn't hate him. I wish he had been more honest with me from the start but, if I were in the same position I probably would have hesitated to tell the person I was dating that I was falling for somebody else too. If I'm being completely honest here, I don't think I was ever really in love with Mako, I just thought I was. I guess I was more in love with the concept of "falling in love" more than anything else. I never told anyone this until latter on in my life, and every time I look back. I do love Mako, but I realize if he was going to choose anybody to be with forever, then I'm glad he choose Korra. I've learned that the best relationships, romantic or otherwise, are the ones that help challenge you and bring out the best in you. I always used to think relationships were as easy as they looked, but they're not. I guess my father's relationship with me was easy because he hid away all of those dark emotions for so long that they eventually just erupted like a volcano. For so long, I really was living a fantasy and I had a pretty rude awakening. But, just because I was awake, it didn't mean I was willing to accept it."

"The moment I saw my father trying to…well, end me I knew there was no more going back. The man I love for so long, and still loved even long after his betrayal…was gone. A part of my heart still loved him, but I also knew he wouldn't come back to the way he was so quickly. My life had forever changed. My father was gone, my love life was basically over at the time, and now the entire family business rested on my shoulders. I still had my friends to help me and while I was happy I wasn't alone, I don't think I appreciated them as much as I should have.

(~)

 _For the next six months, after Amon was defeated, Asami struggled to keep her family business up float, but it was not easy. Financially, or emotionally. Her life had turned upside down and while she was moving on, a piece of her longed for the past._

(~)

"I missed my dad. The way he used to be. I missed being happy. I had friends, sure and they were great, but I still felt unhappy even when they were around. I tried to be strong and even tried fooling myself to think I was moving on…but I wasn't. I became jealous of Mako and Korra's relationship. I was hesitant to hang out with them, I spent most of my days working, and in the days where I could hang out with them I still felt a bit bitter. I couldn't understand why, we were all friends and they all cared about me but I was experiencing all these new changes and even new emotions I didn't entirely understand. I felt terrible I couldn't be as happy as they were, and everywhere I looked I kept on feeling this sting of jealousy when I saw Korra and Mako together."

"At first I thought it was that I still had feelings for Mako, but until the Civil War stuff started happening and I broke ties with my friends in order to focus on my company I realized it wasn't because of any lingering feelings. The moment I realized how alone I was in my office, and looking at the picture of me and my new friends I realized I was still hung up on what I had lost. Waking up was scary for me, and a part of me wanted my old life back so I could feel comfortable again. I wanted to feel safe and comfortable again, like I used to. But, I couldn't go back, nor should I have. That's another reason why Mako and I wouldn't work as a couple. We both wanted comfort in life that we didn't really need. I needed to wake up and let go of my past, that included my father's lies. I had everything I could ever want right in front of me and I almost lost it because I kept looking back. Well, I decided no more. I stopped looking backwards and fully started moving forwards. For the first time in so long, I felt like I was where I truly belonged. The void in my heart was finally filled and I was ready to face my new life with my new family."

"Ever since, I started to open up to the group more. Korra and I became practically sisters. I always looked up to her and the ponies. They were a wonderful example of friendship and sacrifice. Thanks to them, I realized that friendships aren't always easy, but what would be the point if you're only fateful when it's easy, right? Even my relationship with Mako improved. I was actually happier having him as a brother than a boyfriend. It was like I was meeting him all over again for the very first time. And then…there's Bolin." ***blush***

"Remember when I said I needed a lot to learn about love? Well, I didn't fully understand what real romantic love was until I choose him. During the time where I was still hung up on the past, Bolin was always there. He was my first real best friend before I even knew it. He was loyal, loving and supportive but also challenged me. He was way more outgoing and expressible than I was, and he was more in tune with his emotions. Unlike me, he was more open to change. He went with the flow with a big happy smile on his face. But he was more than just a comedy guy. He was brave, honest, sweet and loyal. I felt more like myself with him than I ever did with anybody else. If anything, he was one of the first to help me step out of my shell. He was always there for me, and before long I realized something. I liked him. I really, really liked him, but it wasn't like with Mako. I'd say with Mako it was more of an infatuation, but with Bolin it felt…real."

"But, of course, I still didn't fully know what love was and I didn't want to make the same mistake twice. I've come to leaner that over time. But, I couldn't shake away these thoughts and feelings I was experiencing. It was as if a part of me wanted to be with him. A part of me choose him but I still wasn't sure. It wasn't until I saw him with Opal that I realized there was definitely something between us, but I didn't know if he felt it too. I really didn't want to repeat the past. I had already moved on, I didn't want the same to happen again."

"After some advice from Korra and Mako I realized I did have a choice. I could have chosen to be with Bolin or not. But that was just it…I wanted to be with him. I wanted to have a relationship with him. I wanted us to be together not because I felt it was necessary, but because…I simply wanted to. If I were to choose any man to love, I would choose Bolin. I'd rather have my best friend by my side than some strapping dream boy. So, yeah. I made my choice, and so did my heart. Sadly, it came too late. He was with Opal and, well I was devastated. But, I swore not to let that ruin our friendship. Thankfully, it didn't. Besides, so long as Bolin was happy, I'm happy. When you love someone, you have to think of them before yourself. I learned that much from Korra and Mako."

(~)

 _With Bolin now dating Opal, Asami struggled to keep her feelings from getting out in the open. She didn't try anything to affect his happiness, but even when she wasn't trying Bolin still came by to visit her and, unbeknownst to herself, Bolin was having the same thought as she was. He too loved her, but was also struggling with how he was feeling. Eventually, Asami's patience payed off and Opal eventually realized Bolin and Asami were meant for one another. She kindly stepped aside and allowed the two to have their happiness. However, darkness had other plans for the happy couple_

(~)

"I was shocked to find out that Opal was willing to break up with Bolin so we could be together. I was at a loss for words, and she took it way better than I ever did. I guess it's a no brainer to say we became pretty good friends after that, and he did find love in her own time too, so everybody was happy. I had never felt happier when Bolin and I were dancing together during the Crystal Winter Celebration. It felt like a fairytale…until Ginger came over and ruined everything. I wasn't sure what came over me, but when I saw them kiss I felt like my world was crumbling down again. It was my father's betrayal all over again. No matter what, I just couldn't seem to escape. What's worse, is that I was already chosen beforehand by NightMara, the dark windigo who turned Luna into NightMare Moon. My mind went foggy and my heart was clouded by darkness. I felt nothing but pain and sorrow, hate and anger. My past came back to haunt me, after I had done everything I could to move past it. I still feel terrible over what I did. I barely even remember all the horrible things I said or did. It was like a terrible dream I couldn't wake up from. What's worse, is that in all that anger…I almost lost my friends. My family. My loved ones. I turned them all to stone. Bolin, the boy I ever truly loved and Korra, the sister who risked her life to save mine even in my darkest hour. I didn't deserve them. Any of them. I didn't know how it happened, but I suddenly felt dominance over NightMara. I managed to yank her right out of me and my friends returned to normal and Bolin and I…well, you know what happened next."

"Ever since then, I was happy. Bolin and I were together, but we never stopped being friends. Once again, I could put the past behind me. It's funny how life works. Sometimes, your past comes back in hopes of reeling you back in, but the experiences you learned are what keep you from slipping back."

"I went on so many adventures, I even got the chance to help with a friendship problem in Manehattan. It was incredible! But then, came another hard part in my life. When Bolin would leave to work for Kuvira. As you would guess, I was torn. Obviously I didn't want him to leave, but on the other hand Bolin had finally found his calling. I couldn't stand in the way of that. I loved him far too much to stop him. After giving it some thought, and a crazy time travel loop-long story-Bolin and I decided it would be good for him to go. We promised to stay in touch and we did. For a long time, Bolin was doing a marvelous job helping Kuvira and the Earth Queen. But, when she came into retirement and Kuvira had more control, well…things took a turn for the worst."

(~)

 _Asami and Bolin's love was indeed true, but sadly even the purest of love can become tainted by pride and fear. Especially by an outside force. But, through it all, their love would eventually find a way to triumph._

(~)

"Once Kuvira began turning the Earth Kingdom into her Earth Empire, things just turned upside down. Bolin didn't answer my letters anymore, he wouldn't even return any of my calls and it really wasn't like him. I tried giving him the benefit of the doubt and I was so excited to hear he was coming back. But, when I tried telling him about Kuvira he…he pushed me away. I didn't want to believe Bolin had changed but he _really_ did. It was like my father all over again. I shared my heart with this man for so long and now he was stomping all over it. I knew Bolin inside and out, and this was not him. The words he said, the look in his eyes, it really was just like with my father. I was scared. I was scared of loosing him. I don't know if it was my anger or the siren's influence, but I just snapped. I snapped and said things I wish I could take back. It tore my heart to end our relationship, but at that moment my heart was reliving way too much pain for me to handle at that moment."

"After that, I couldn't stop thinking about our fight. I was so angry with myself for saying those things, but I was also confused as to why he would say them. This was before I knew anything about the sirens spell. That event triggered memories of my father and how hurt I felt when eh turned on me. When he shifted from the man I admired into a unrecognizable monster. How many times was I supposed to relive my past? Now that I'm older, I can see it had some benefits. It was a challenge for me, even if I didn't know it at the time. Sometimes, life gives you unexpected tests and you can't always see the reason. But maybe not knowing all the details is all part of getting through it."

"I found the letters my father had wrote to me. Once, a few months after I became NightMara, I tried to give my father a second chance. I mean, if Korra and the POnies could forgive folks like P'Li or Discord, why couldn't I forgive my father? Or at least try to. Princess Cadance once mentioned he still had some love left in him, but I never gave it a second thought until now. So, I amped up the courage to go see him and…he didn't change. If anything, he seemed even angrier than before, even disowning me as his daughter. I snapped at him and angrily told him I found happiness without him. It was the first time I ever yelled at him. After I stormed out, I guess my words eventually sunk in because about a couple years latter, I started receiving letters from him for months. Of course, I was tempted to read them but another part of me, no doubt my pride, prevented me. Besides, I already had my hands full with Korra and Mako's upcoming wedding at the time. But, after the incident with Bolin, something just compelled me to go and see what this was all about. It's funny, Bolin had ignored my latest letters not too long before my father begins sending his? Either it was fate or not, I went to see him."

"I didn't snap like before. If anything, I was more relaxed, but I made certain he got my message; That I wanted nothing to do with him. It's funny, I've seen forgiveness be done before, even to the folks I never knew anybody could forgive. However, just because you offer forgiveness doesn't mean everybody will take it. Ghazan, Ming-Hua, Amon and Unalaq all had a chance to redeem themselves, but they blew it, just like my dad did. He wasn't brave enough like Discord, Varrick, P'Li or Starlight Glimmer. I wasn't expecting much."

"But, the moment he spoke to me, I could have sworn I saw a glimpse of my old father again. It was as if all of my childhood memories came flooding back. I tried so hard to fight the tears, but I couldn't. I got up and left, not even looking at him in the eyes. I wanted to believe he was changed, but then I remembered Bolin. All of a sudden, I was just too scared to trust again. My boyfriend turned into an arrogant blow hard hill my father had become merely a shadow of his former self. I was so torn. Should I forgive him and risk getting hurt again, or go on life not speaking to him again? After all the adventures I've been in and all of the lessons I had learned, I couldn't understand why this was so hard for me. Thanks to Sunset Shimmer, I realized I was still holding onto the past again. Funny, I learned to move on from my fantasy world once before, now…now I had to move on from the nightmare."

"So, I gave my dad a chance. I still kept my guard up, but I was willing to tear down my walls a bit just to see for myself. After what happened with Bolin, it felt nice to at least get one load of my heart. I never realized how much I missed my father until we played Pai Sho again. I was starting to believe he really had changed. It was amazing. But, even though I was giving my dad a chance, there was still Bolin."

"You'd think that after giving my father a second chance I would give Bolin one, right? Well, in a way I did. I allowed him to explain himself and once me mentioned the spell, for a moment I felt relieved. Maybe it was just like me with NightMara and he had no real control. Sadly, that wasn't entirely the case. The spell didn't have full control over him but it did influence his thoughts and actions. Believe me, I wanted to be with him again. I wanted us to go back to the way we were, but I couldn't forget those eyes and that voice. They were so unrecognizable and yet sounded so much like the man I loved. I did give him a chance, but I told him we couldn't be together for the moment. I wanted to believe the Bolin I knew was still there, but he clearly said the spell only half controlled him and other things he said came from himself. I was just so confused, or maybe I was still hurt from the breakup or maybe it was the years of experience with betrayal talking but I was just so hesitant at first. I didn't want to get hurt over loosing him again. If we were going toe together again, I first had to know for sure if the Bolin I knew and love was still there."

"It really was just my heartbreak and fear talking after all, because I soon realized my Bolin didn't leave. He was just lost for a while. When I looked into his eyes and he spoke to me with complete honesty, with no pretenses whatsoever, I didn't need anymore proof. I had to stop being scared of betrayal and trust again. I wasn't going to let the nightmares of my past dictate my future just as I relinquished my fantasy by letting go of my old plentiful life. This was a pretty big test for me and Bolin. I wanted to trust him, but my fear and pain got a hold of me. Once I realized who foolish I was, it was he who gave me a second chance too. Bolin wasn't gone, he was still there. I was so happy, there was no doubt I wanted us to stay together forever. And that's when he proposed. I couldn't say 'yes' fast enough! I couldn't believe my luck! My father was changing for the better, my boyfriends proposed to me, it was everything I ever wanted."

"My father even got to prove his bravery and courage by helping us to fight against Kuvira. It felt wonderful to work with him again. I knew I never stopped loving him, I just had to let go of our past. It's funny, I was willing to forgive so many others but not my dad. Guess even the kindest of people can learn a new lesson every now and again."

(~)

 _Asami and Hiroshi's relationship was growing strong once again. The past was the past and the future appeared bright for them all. Sadly, Hiroshi would not be a part of that future. The man did the ultimate sacrifice and gave his own life for his daughter and her friends. Once again, Asami would have to face another difficult challenge."_

(~)

"I lost my father once to revenge. I lost my boyfriend to my best friend. My entire life completely shifted in the blink of an eye and I struggled with letting go of it. Guess that's one thing my father had in common. After loosing all the wonderful treasures I had gained after the fall, I came to let my past go and move forward. I became a creature of darkness and nearly destroyed everything, only to discover my strength and break free of her hold. I found my family, I found love, I found my strength. I learned to forgive, to stand on my own and to face adversity in the face. And now, I had to face the death of my father."

"Strangely enough, this time, as painful as it was…I didn't loose myself again. I was devastated to have my father gone, but I finally forgave him and his sacrifice wasn't in vein. He saved me. He saved all of us. If there was any way for him to go out, I'd rather he go out a hero than a traitor. It wouldn't be easy but, I was already used to it."

"You might think "Wow, this girl's been through so much trouble, why can't she ever get a break?" Well, don't be so sure. I may have had to say goodbye to my old life, but I gained a better one instead. I may had been betrayed by my father, but I gained a new family as well. I may had broken up with my first boyfriend, but it only prepared me for my future relationship with the man of my dreams. My father might have perished, but at least I got to spend time with him, forgive him and know he did it all for love. I'd rather have a few short moments with my father than have a million years without any."

(~)

 _A young heiress with a beautiful life had transformed into a strong-willed woman. A woman who faced many personal tribulations, but came back smarter and stronger than before._

(~)

"Life is full of challenges. Nothing ever comes easy, especially not relationships. Me, along with so many of my friends, we all had to give up something in order to become the people we are now. Mako gave up his original dreams of living it big, Korra let go of her Avatar tittle, Bolin learned to grow up, and me…I learned to let go of the past, both fantasy and nightmare, in order to discover my true dream life. Want to know what all of my friends and experiences have in common? They challenged me. Each event was a test, and while I may have looked strong on the outside, I was just as scared and unsure as anybody on the inside. I may still be the rich industrialist business woman, but I can't say I'm the same dreamy eyed rich girl who hit her future brother-in-law with her moped. I know life isn't always a fantasy, but when you face reality, you just might discover just who strong you really are. Besides, even reality can be like a fantasy sometimes. Only a million times better. I'm living my fantasy right now. My new reality."

"That's _my_ story. My _real_ story."

(~)

 _But, this also begs the question. At the end of the day; Who are you?_

(~)

"I am Asami Sato. I might be rich in wealth, but I am even Richer in spirit."

 _*(~)*_

 _ **Matthew 6:19-21~**_

 _"Do not lay up for yourselves treasures on earth, where moth and trust destroy and where thieves break in and steal, but lay up for yourselves treasures in heaven, where neither moth nor rust destroys and where thieves do not break in and steal. For where your treasure is, there your heart will be also."_

 _*(~)*_


End file.
